


Anthem of the Angels

by StarTrekkinin221B (MomoisaKitty)



Series: Arch Angel Illusions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbling, F/M, Feels, M/M, Multi, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoisaKitty/pseuds/StarTrekkinin221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy day where Sam thought it was safe to listen to his iPod without being reminded of his Angel, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem of the Angels

  
It was just one of those days, Sam had decided. Amelia wasn’t home, it was just him and the dog. And they both seemed pretty intent on laying around for the day. There wasn’t anything that needed to be done, the house was clean, so was the laundry. It was just him, the dog, and his iPod. He barely paid attention as the familiar sound of the orchestra filled his ears followed by the guitars that rifted out something painful and just a little too close to home.  Sam didn’t notice until he was singing along and he was brought back into a memory he wished he’d never even made.

White walls surround us

No light will touch your face again

Rain taps the window

As we sleep among the dead

 

Days go on forever

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will I

That night at Elysian Fields he’d gone back without Dean, waited until he was good and asleep before he dared to take the Impala. By then everyone had cleared out, even Lucifer thankfully. The youngest Winchester had only gone back in his worry because Gabriel was the type to show up and at least say ‘Hey boys, we won that round’.  He’d found Gabriel a little too quickly, the rock in his stomach telling him something was wrong.

 

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

 

Cold light above us

Hope fills the heart

And fades away

He’d shouted at first, lifted the body of Gabriel’s vessel from the ground and shook him, yelled at him, even slapped him.  Sam had just wanted to see those eyes open, to hear that laugh when he gave up the goose and let him know it was a horrible joke.  It never came though, when he pried an eye open it was cold and rigor was setting in and the glazed look of death coating one of those gorgeous golden eyes only made it hurt more. He screamed, he cried, he waited until it was completely over for him and by the time Dean woke up he was perched on the edge of his bed at the other hotel they had found.

Skin white as winter

As the sky returns to grey

 

Days go on forever

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will I

Physically Sam had left Gabriel, mentally he had not. For months he had just hunted and hunted and tried to find every way possible he could get back at Lucifer for taking his Arch Angel away. He hadn’t let Dean know it had become a suicide mission until much later, he’d barely let his brother know that he and Gabriel had a little bit of a thing going on. Sam had accidently let him know just how far he’d fallen for the blonde haired, golden eyed, sweet toothed, Trickster Angel.

 

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But I can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

Then say the last goodbye

Lucifer had used it against him in the cage, and in the flashes again after he was free. That he had loved one Arch Angel, so why couldn’t he love him too? Lucifer was ultimately a lonely creature whom just wanted to be reminded that he could be loved by something that wasn’t a demon, even if it was one of the ascended apes. Who better than his perfect vessel, after all? Sam couldn’t love Lucifer though, he still missed Gabriel far too much.  The First Fallen Angel didn’t seem that angry, in fact he seemed to understand. That was the only thing Lucifer had ever cut him slack on, actually, was the subject of Gabriel.

 

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But I can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

The song came to an end and his voice faded with the last recount of the chorus.  Green-brown eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling. He knew better than to hope that Gabriel had just gone to heaven, if that was the case he would have come home by now.  No, it was almost a guarantee that his Angel was in Purgatory, fighting with Leviathan and Hell knew what else was there. 

“It’s okay, Kiddo,” That phantom voice again, right in his ear this time,” It was worth it.”

Amelia’s voice shattered the illusion of the Angel beside him and he sat up, ripping his headphones out and trying to go back to normal in a split second. It was an unfortunate skill he had gained through the years.  That was the second time Gabriel had come to him, illusion or not it made him feel better.


End file.
